As shown in FIGS. 15A and 15B, a first related-art gaming machine has a display 12 comprising a plurality of display areas (a.sub.11, a.sub.12, . . . , a.sub.33) having a rectangular shape. The respective display areas are arranged into a matrix pattern. When results displayed in the plurality of display areas are brought into a predetermined display pattern along, e.g., a line extending in the direction of a row or a diagonal line (in FIG. 15A a combination of indicium “7” is established along a line extending in the direction of a row; that is, a.sub.21-a.sub.22-a.sub.23), a condition which can become advantageous to the player is offered.
A second related-art gaming machine described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-246043A is provided as a more attractive gaming machine in comparison with the first related-art gaming machine shown in FIG. 15A. In the second related-art gaming machine, hexagonal indicium are displayed in the display 12 as shown in FIG. 15B. When display results appearing in a predetermined number or more of display regions from among a plurality of display areas (b.sub.21, b.sub.41, b.sub.12, b.sub.32, b.sub.52, b.sub.23, and b.sub.43) are arranged into a specific display pattern; more specifically, when specific indicium are displayed in a predetermined number or more of display areas or when indicium “FRUIT” are displayed in all the display areas, a combination of specific display patterns is established, whereupon a predetermined gaming value is offered.
The geometries of indicium to be displayed in the display are made different from a conventional geometry of indicia in such a manner as mentioned above, thereby imparting enhanced amusement for the player.
However, in order to provide a highly-renewed gaming characteristic, a condition for imparting a predetermined gaming value in accordance with a novel pattern of indicia is required. In relation to the conventional condition; that is, when display results appearing in a predetermined number of display areas or more constitute a specific display pattern, a restriction of “a predetermined number or more of display areas” might spoil the player's pleasure.
As shown in FIG. 15B, in a gaming machine, indicia constituting a first reel is displayed in display areas a.sub.21-b.sub.41; indicia constituting a second reel is displayed in display areas b.sub.12-b.sub.32-b.sub.52; and indicia constituting a third reel is displayed in display areas b.sub.23-b.sub.43. Display of four or more specific indicium in the display areas is presumed to be a condition for offering a gaming value. In a certain situation; namely, when no specific indicia is stationarily displayed in the display areas b.sub.21, b.sub.41 as a result of stoppage of the first reel, and only one specific indicia is stationarily displayed in the display areas b.sub.12, b.sub.32, and b.sub.52 as a result of stoppage of the second reel, there is no longer a chance for satisfying the condition for offering a gaming value. Therefore, in spite of the player's pleasure remaining spoiled, the third reel continues changing.
In a case where a condition for offering a gaming value is set for each type of indicia arrangement, such as display of four or more indicium “7” and display of all indicium “FRUIT,” the player must ascertain individual conditions for offering a gaming value beforehand. Also, the player encounters difficulty in intuitively ascertaining, within a short time period, whether or not the condition for offering a gaming value has been satisfied. This is likely to result in creation of a problem of arousing a feeling of repulsion in a player who is playing the game for the first time or a problem of the player being unable to understand the condition and being bewildered.
Further, a condition for offering a gaming value may also be determined as occurrence of a predetermined display pattern in certain locations within the display areas of the display. When specific indicium are displayed in spaced display regions, the player encounters greater difficulty in intuitively ascertaining, within a short time period, whether or not the condition is satisfied, to a degree corresponding to the distance between the display regions. In contrast, under the condition that specific indicium must appear at all display areas, the player's pleasure is spoiled if that specific indicia has failed to appear at one display area. Hence, such a condition forms a barrier to further enhancement of a gaming characteristic.